


The Whole Story

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheating, Dubious Consent, Flirtatious Mike, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sketchy Erwin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: The first of my weekly {hopefully} prompts to keep me writing and fresh!Prompt: “Don’t touch me. Don’t look at me. Don’t even breathe near me.”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993408
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. The End

“Don’t touch me. Don’t look at me. Don’t even breathe near me.”

Levi hissed, stepping back as if Erwin was fire. The man simply sighed, shook his head irritably.

“You always do this. You let me in for a month, maybe two- and then you get into that fucked up head of yours and overthink.” The cold tone left much to be desired, and Levi was seething with rage.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m crazy! I’m _not_ crazy! Everyone thinks _I’m_ the problem. I’m not!” He’s defensive, buzzing with anger and irritation- one move away from slapping that stupid, gorgeous face. The condescending eyes and tone of voice were making it very, very tempting. His palm twitched with the desire to mark and mess up that pretty face.

“You’re not the problem, darling?” That thick, raised eyebrow was even more agitating to Levi, in his current state. “You come crawling to me like a cat in heat, spreading those pretty legs wide open- begging me to touch you; because only _I_ know how you _really_ like to be touched, right? You said so yourself.”

“I didn’t-“

“I’m not finished, boy.” That cold snap made shivers run down Levi’s spine, and teeth clench together painfully. “And after a month, after showing up at my work in lingerie, or waiting in my car for a quick fuck- you suddenly decide that I’m _no good for you._ That I’m toxic, because…why? Why am I toxic, Levi?” The raven narrowed his eyes, taking one step closer- _that’s as close as he dares come._

_“You’re fucking married, Erwin!_ You use me like a goddamn whore on the side, and you go home to a fucking wife! You’re an absolute joke, a fucking fake! ‘Look at me, I’m living a perfect straight man life, with my perfect fucking family and office job. Oh, I also like to fuck little twinks and have them call me _daddy, because I’m a disgusting fucking pervert-“_ A thick, large hand reaches out lightning fast; grabs firm hold of that mouthy little jaw, and squeezes to cut off the rant in a painful whimper.

“I have never done a goddamn thing that you didn’t want me to do. Are you upset because I chose her over you? Why wouldn’t I? With that marriage, I get my reputation spotless. I have my normal life. You don’t like being a dirty little secret? Well too fucking bad, Levi. That’s all you are to me.” Erwin whispers these menacing, heart shattering words, face as cold and emotionless as ever. Levi hates the tears that spring to his eyes. Finally, with a swift movement, Levi’s palm collides with Erwin’s face. He draws back, shocked, rubbing the marked skin.

“I told you not to fucking touch me.” Snarls the feisty cat, eyes watering- dangerously close to falling and becoming real tears. “I’m finished. With you. With _this. Whatever this is._ I can’t do it anymore! _You’re ripping my fucking heart into pieces, Erwin!”_ And he can’t help it, he’s finally sobbing. The truth is, Levi is crazy. He’s mentally unwell, he’s a fucking emotional mess. And it’s all Erwin’s fault. Erwin, who would only meet with him in private. Erwin, who taught him what real sex was- taught him exactly how he should enjoy being touched. _Erwin,_ who manipulated his feelings into an addiction. And _Erwin, who made him fall in love with a monster._ The blonde took a deep breath, and exhaled it in a sigh.

“I’ll see you next week, Levi. Try to be more _calm.”_

“Do you listen to anyone?! I never want to see you again! Ever! _Get out!”_ He’s screaming now, hysterical and pointing at the door. Another thick raise of the eyebrow- it wasn’t the first time the man had heard such claims from Levi.

“In that case, a kiss goodbye?” Erwin hums, taunting now- the way he _always_ does. And Levi opens the door, shoves him out, and slams it shut _in his smug, handsome face._ He means it, he really does- for all intents and purposes, Levi never wants to see Erwin again. That means from that day on, he avoids clubs Erwin and his _wife_ attend. He stops going around their mutual friend group, apologizing for always bailing on their plans- _though it’s anytime anyone mentions he may be there._ Levi even changes grocery stores, and gyms. Any place he’d ever seen Erwin, he avoided like that goddamn plague. It meant longer drives, more time to _think._ But in the end, it was going well. As far as sex, Levi had his share of fuck-buddies and tinder hook-ups. None compared to Erwin, but he hadn’t expected them too, either. Six months went by. Texts from numbers he didn’t know, calls from ‘private’ ones; knocks on his door late into the night, attempted work visits… In the past that all may have awarded Erwin some attention.

_But it was different now._


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go back to the beginning, and maybe you'll see how sweet things used to be...or were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm making this a longer thing {no promises on update speed though.}

**Five years earlier.**

“Levi! Hey, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine. He’s a history major, giant nerd. This is Erwin Smith.” Hange frantically hummed, yanking Levi along to a large and very handsome blonde. The male paused, looking over his body so briefly, the raven almost didn’t notice- and held out his huge hand in greeting. Levi extended his own, completing the firm handshake and glancing up into blue, lovely eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Levi. I’ve heard a bit about you from Hange, here.” The guy- Erwin- hummed, in a smooth and velvety deep voice. _Fuck._

“Yeah, you too.” The shy raven mumbled, nodding. Small-talk or conversation in general was not his strong suit, but Mr. Charming either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.

“What field are you studying, again? I know Hange mentioned, but I can’t quite remember.”

“Business. Which basically means I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing in life.” Levi answered, sounding as monotone and bored as ever.

“Well, I’m a history major. Which means I’ll be a teacher or a tour guide.” Erwin chuckled. “Hey, we are at a party- can I get you a beer?” For that quick second, Levi wondered if maybe by some stroke of luck- Erwin was actually gay.

“Yeah, alright. If you can find a keg not being gulped down by a ridiculous frat boy.” Scoffed the raven, crossing his arms to hide his discomfort. Social situations really weren’t his strong suit, or something he actively participated in. But somehow, Hange had managed to drag him along to a party. An outdoor, ratty, frat party. The blonde chuckled, seeming amused with Levi’s bold language and un-buttered words. The two set off on a quest for the least crowded set of kegs, finding one by the fire started in the backyard. “Why the fuck would you put a keg near a fire…?” Levi sighed, shaking his head. At least the beer wasn’t warm when he gulped it down- there were few things in life worse than a warm beer.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here, and guess you aren’t a party boy?” Erwin hummed, hand stuffed in his pocket all casual.

“No shit…” He mumbled, kicking at the dirt and fighting an annoying blush.

“So, what kind of guy are you, then?” The question caught him off guard, and he glanced up with confused eyes.

“I’m…” He trailed off, unsure.

“Erwin! You fucking son of a bitch. You were hiding, huh? _Oh-_ and who is this?” The guy interrupting Levi’s moment of panic, thankfully, was tall- taller than Erwin. He had a shaggy look to him, opposite the way Erwin was very clean cut.

“Mike, you always know when to show up. This is Levi. Levi, Mike. My roommate and pain in the ass best friend.” Erwin chuckled, as the man- Mike- slung his arm around his broad shoulders. Mike held out his _huge_ hand, grinning wide.

“Well, well… Levi, you’re about the cutest thing at this party.” The tipsy guy hummed, squeezing Levi’s hand once he extended it. The flirt made Levi’s eyebrows shoot up- bold of the guy. “Oh don’t bother- I can tell you’re gayer than a man hugging a rainbow.” Hummed Mike, smirking down at the bristling raven.

“Tch, oh yeah? And what- praytell- gave that away?” Levi asked, scowling a bit.

“Ooh, feisty. I like it. Well, your outfit matches, you have on eyeliner, and you aren’t wearing crocs at a frat party. So, either you’re part of the emo movement, or you’re a subtle gay trying to blend in but not really.” Mike rambled, and Levi could only chuckle.

“Alright, you got me. But I’m not wearing eyeliner. Those are just my eyes.” He commented.

“Shit. Erwin, you gonna fuck him, or can I?” Mike groaned, very unsubtly eyeing Levi up.

“Wait, wait, wait- so you’re _both_ gay?” Levi asked in shock, eyebrows hitched up.

“Bisexual, actually.” Mike answered, and Levi realized the first blonde he met was being awfully quiet. He glanced at him, and nearly stepped back. Because the irritated, possessive look in his eyes almost made his fucking heart stop.

“Mike?”

“Yeah, man?” The giant answered in a hum, all casual till he glanced over at his friend- arm withdrawing and visibly tensing.

“Go the fuck away. _Now.”_ That dangerous tone made Levi feel tense too, and he wondered if he did something wrong…? Or, maybe Erwin wanted him all to himself, and felt Mike was interfering.

“Nice to meet you, Levi.” Mike hummed, taking off to find another pair to chat up. Then suddenly, Erwin’s polite and relaxed demeanor was back.

“Sorry about him. He can be a bit interruptive.” He hummed, offering Levi another beer since his own had been drained during all the excitement.

“Uh, it’s fine? It really didn’t bother me.” Levi admitted, shrugging off the man’s strange behavior. For a while, they just chatted. They talked, bonded- got to know a bit about each other, all while guzzling down the cheap beer. Levi decided, even before he began to feel tipsy, that if Erwin wanted to sleep with him, he fucking would. The man was good-looking, intelligent, and charming. Who wouldn’t sleep with him? Plus, he was bisexual- which meant there was a chance of something happening. Levi’s heart even fluttered a bit. _What if it turned into something more? What if Erwin liked him so much- that they kept dating?_ His cheeks tinted pink, must be from the booze- or so he told himself. He’d never been a person obsessed with relationships, but the idea of dating someone so seemingly perfect as Erwin was very enticing. As the party, and night, began to end; more and more people insisted on talking to Erwin, interrupting their private conversations. Levi felt irritated, he felt jealous of their talking.

“Levi? Hey, so- I have a bit to finish up here, I have obligations with a couple friends to help clean up. Would you maybe want to hang out after this?” And then his voice dropped, to a whisper. “Privately?” _There it was, yes! Don’t seem too eager, Levi._

“Well, I guess I don’t have any plans really. So, sure.” Levi hummed, fighting a blush.

“Great, that’s great. So, you know what? Here. My dorm key. It’s in building B, room thirty-four. Go there and wait for me, okay? I’ll order pizza and we can… _talk.”_ He hummed. And then, Levi was a bit confused. Why couldn’t he just hang around here…? Wait for Erwin and go back together? Why was Erwin sending him off, to be able to do things alone? It made him confused, and it must have been obvious on his face. “Oh, don’t misunderstand. You had some drinks, and you look a bit tipsy. I don’t want anyone to try and take advantage of you or anything!” Erwin gasped, reaching out to very briefly, caress his cheek. And now, Levi was really blushing.

“O-okay. Yeah, you said uh- room thirty-four?” Levi asked again, to make sure he goes to the right place. Erwin confirms, and then Levi was on his way. Luckily it was close by, because tipsy Levi didn’t want to have to walk very far. Which made him question, if Erwin was so worried- how was sending him off alone while drunk safe…? He shook those thoughts away, locating the room and letting himself in. It seemed that Erwin’s roommate, Mike, wasn’t there. Which was good- any awkward encounters with the flirtatious man were best to be avoided. He wondered what Erwin was doing, what things he needed to finish up- but like a fool… He waited for him. And waited. _And waited._ “It’s been over an hour…” He sighed to himself, wondering if he’d just been played- made a fucking fool of. What could Erwin be doing that would possibly be taking so long…? Just as Levi considered leaving though, the door to the dorm opened up- revealing Erwin in all his glory. Still handsome as ever, carrying a box of pizza and bag of beers.

“I’m really sorry it took so long to get back. I had to wait on my friends, and get the pizza and- I wasn’t sure what kind you liked. I just got half cheese, half pepperoni.” He hummed, setting the items down. “I’m really glad you came, Levi. And waited for me. You’re so wonderful.” He purred, now reaching out with no qualms- touching his cheek and caressing it. The touch felt hot on his skin, and the way those blue eyes stared down at him was mesmerizing. Erwin seemed almost like a completely different person right now, like someone new.

“I-it was no problem, really.” Levi stated, cheeks burning, heart pounding.

And then, Erwin leaned in very slowly, an inch from Levi’s lips- the tension rising like a crescendo, and whispered; “I’ve been thinking about kissing you all night.” Levi’s heart pounded, he never felt anything like this before in his life. Such desire, such want, such strong feelings.

“Then do it.” He whispered, breath fanning over Erwin’s lips. And he did, the man kissed him with obvious desire- lips crashing like a wave on the beach. His hands, bold and determined, moved in sync; one in Levi’s hair, the other on his hip- yanking him closer. It was super hot, very erotic- but Levi was a bit overwhelmed. He didn’t really have much experience, after all. He wasn’t a virgin- not by a long shot. But, he didn’t do this. He didn’t fuck a guy he just met- even if his lowered inhibitions had told him to. Erwin was moving so fast though, already moving them to the bed, lightly shoving Levi down onto it. “W-wait, Erwin- slow down.” He breathed out, hands pressing at the man’s chest as he climbed over him.

“I just want you so badly.” Purred the man in his ear, hot- seductive, and Levi fucking melted. He moaned as Erwin’s lips connected with his neck, kissing and nipping the skin. His bold hands pushed up Levi’s shirt, feeling the hidden muscles, thumbs swiping over sensitive nipples.

“Jesus- fuck, okay- slow down.” Levi whined, feeling so overwhelmed, so surprisingly aroused that it was a bit shocking.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked, with the slightest hint of irritation, panting as he sat up to look at Levi. _If he says the wrong thing, this could end- Erwin might tell him to leave._

“I-I um… I don’t have any protection, or lube.” Stuttered the raven, as an excuse.

“Mmm… Me neither, fuck.” Cursed the blonde, sitting back, and studying the male. “Get up. I have an idea.” Levi did so, feeling confused again- feeling a strange and scary swirl of emotions. He was nervous, he was self-conscious, he was awkward. Erwin stripped off his clothing, quickly- shamelessly. He revealed a very impressive body, toned torso and thick thighs- a _very_ impressive cock, and pecs that could crush. He was so confident, so unashamed- laying down on his back and stroking his erection slowly. His blue, fiery eyes drifted to the frozen, shocked and amazed raven. “Come on now, this isn’t a free show. Your turn.” Erwin purred, licking his lips. Levi was shocked by how suddenly shy he felt. An introvert wasn’t great at these situations, and being put on display was a nerve-racking thing. “Levi, it’s okay. It’s just me, I want to see you. Look at me, how worked up I am.” Erwin purred, stroking himself slowly for emphasis. With bright red cheeks, Levi pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Then, unbuttoned his skinny jeans and shimmied them down over his hips- kicking them off rather gracelessly. That left him in his boxer briefs, and he fidgeted nervously once again. Erwin sat up, smiling a bit, and beckoned him closer. Once he inched himself close enough, the blonde tugged him between his legs, and pulled him into a heated kiss. Those hands then slowly slid down his briefs, blue eyes scanning his body hungrily. “You’re beautiful. Your body- it’s, wow.” He groaned, turning him to get eyes on that glorious ass.

“Fuck- stop staring you pervert.” Levi managed to breathe out, redder than a tomato. Erwin smirked at that, hand sliding to grope one perky ass-cheek. That drew a gasp and squeak from the raven, cock twitching.

“You call me a pervert, but you enjoy being groped. I bet you like being manhandled too, hmm?” Erwin purred, laying back down and tugging Levi with him. “No, the other way.” He tsked when Levi tried to climb on face-to-face.

“Ah…w-what?”

“We’re going to sixty-nine, baby.” Erwin chuckled, helping position Levi how he wanted him. Suddenly that large, impressive cock was right in his face- and it was a bit overwhelming. It would be a lie to say a part of him didn’t want this, didn’t want to be this close and erotic with Erwin- but he was also nervous. What if he didn’t do well? Didn’t impress Erwin…? After all, that cock was large, intimidating, and- and- _oh._ Erwin’s big hands were on his thighs suddenly, caressing and teasing. They slid up, fondling his cheeks and groping them- pulling them apart in a way that felt so fucking lewd, exposing him to the cool air of the room.

“W-what are you-“ Levi gasped in shock as Erwin’s slick tongue ran over his entrance, over his most sensitive spot. It was a strange, weird feeling- no one had ever done this to him before.

“Tasting you, darling.” Purred the man, tongue stroking that bud of muscle, pressing and prodding to make Levi a moaning mess. The raven arched his back, moaned deeply, shuddered- panted and squirmed. “Shouldn’t you return the favor, kitten?” _Kitten, oh- that was hot._ Levi suddenly remembered the task before him, that daunting cock- and licked his lips, a determination washing over him. He had to scoot forward a little, their size difference made this position a bit difficult. When he was able, he gripped Erwin’s cock at the base, licking his lips once more before running his tongue along the length. The man moaned softly- such an erotic sound. It gave Levi some more bravery, tongue circling the tip of that glorious length- slicking him up from top to bottom. _“Good,_ now suck it, baby. Let me feel that mouth of yours, that speaks so filthily.” Purred the man breathily. In return, a finger eased slowly inside him- a foreign feeling that made him pause. A sharp slap was delivered on his pale ass- making him cry out and buck his hips. “Get to work, kitten. Come on, now.” Erwin reminded, and Levi couldn’t help but think this was so _erotic._ Erwin was keeping him on his toes, keeping him guessing and on edge. _It was fucking hot._

Levi finally took on the daunting task of sucking Erwin- lips wrapping around his tip and giving an experimental suck. The man beneath him groaned, hips nudging up to subtly ask for more. Levi was out to impress, sinking down that length a few inches, feeling his jaw stretch- feeling that length push into his mouth, towards his throat. The feeling was so erotic, and he softly moaned around him. Which in turn made the man groan again, and Levi could feel his finger prodding deeper inside, stretching him- feeling him. It had been a while since anyone else’s fingers were in his ass- such a strange feeling, but so hot. He sunk down lower on that cock, sucking firmly and resisting the urge to gag. It was a mouth full, his jaw ached- but Erwin’s moans and groans were encouragement enough. “You’re doing so well, babe- keep it up. Use your tongue more.” The blonde instructed, sliding a second finger inside Levi now. They prodded deeper, and though Levi moaned around the length- he didn’t stop. He went further down, nearly gagging himself- tongue stroking the hard length and eyes watering. A couple things happened at once that overwhelmed the raven: Erwin’s fingers found his prostate, stroking with a firm touch that made sparks shoot over his eyes; and the man bucked his hips, effectively shoving his cock down Levi’s fucking throat. It had a weird mix of pleasure and panic spread through him, and he tensed up and froze- body on high alert to every touch and feeling. “Fuck! You feel so good- is that a good spot baby? Yeah, I feel you tight on my fingers. Slutty little thing.” Purred the oblivious blonde.

Levi popped off his cock, coughing and gasping in air- which was then used to moan obscenely as the man’s big fingers played with his sweet spot. “Er-Erwin! Fuck- touch my- my cock.” He stammered out, sounding absolutely pitiful and pleasured.

“And why should I do that, when you aren’t working that mouth?” The man tsked, a reminder to get back to work. Levi felt a stab of worry- that Erwin was just using him, just wanted him for sex and pleasure. But it faded away as Erwin tenderly stroked his back. The raven returned to sucking Erwin off, using his hand for whatever wouldn’t fit in his mouth. Like that, he could hear Erwin getting worked up- feel the way he now fingered him rougher, other hand stroking his cock achingly slow. Making sure he finished him off, he supposed. Now most men, when someone is face first at their dick, would give a warning when they were reaching their peak- but apparently not all. Suddenly Levi was bombarded with the taste and feel of cum hitting his throat, and in a panic he pulled back- which made the sticky substance coat his face and nearly hit him in the eye. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and stroking Erwin’s twitching length till the man stopped groaning.

“Good job- but next time, swallow.” He tsked, withdrawing his fingers and rolling he raven off of him. He hurried, fetching a towel to help clean off Levi’s face- but not before telling him how absolutely lewd he looked.

“U-um… aren’t you- I mean I didn’t…” Levi stammered, cock still hard and aching between his legs. Erwin seemed to just realize- coming closer and wrapping a hand around his smaller length.

“There, there- I’ll take care of it.” Erwin hummed, hand working Levi’s cock at a quick and determined pace. It didn’t take long, and he tensed and gasped as he came—shudders wracking his body. “Good, good. Here, wipe up.” He handed some tissues, wiping at his bedspread which got a bit dirty. Levi felt… _odd. Erwin didn’t seem to be super caring, very worried about him. He didn’t kiss, or cuddle- hold him. Levi felt lonely, even if the man was right here._ The blonde glanced over, noticing Levi’s downtrodden look. “Hey, can I see you again, Levi?” He asked, cupping the male’s cheek and caressing it.

“…do you want to?” Asked the raven softly, insecurely. The soft smile from the male warmed his heart.

“Of course I do. Give me your cell number.” He hummed, pulling back to dress- Levi doing the same. Afterwards, they exchanged cell phone numbers- and ate some cold pizza with a beer. Before long, Erwin made subtle hints that he was ready to sleep- and Levi left alone, feeling confused. But Erwin cared about him, right? Otherwise, he wouldn’t have gotten his number- or spoken so sweetly to him. Plus, there was the way he got all possessive with Mike. Surely, the man really liked him. They must be on the right path. _Levi just had to be patient._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better give it a proper title and shit, too. Oof. Anyway, you can see little hints at Erwin's true intentions. But how did things go so wrong? 
> 
> Insta: charmolypic.levi  
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my weekly prompt on Twitter, and write with me if you want!


End file.
